characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsumi Oga
Tatsumi Oga 'is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series "''Beelzebub". Background During his high school years, Oga and Furuchi had a fight which uninterested Oga since that he is considered very tough. Furuchi stated that he'll wins and tell other classmates that Oga used the girl's bathroom. After defeating and beating up Furuchi, Oga was easily suprised the impressive durability Furuchi had despite the fact that he has a genuine weakness. Despite being badly bruised, Furuchi wanted to become friends with Oga however that made Oga smack him in the back of the head. Oga revealed that the reason why he done that is because of that his friends dragging him down and left him alone. During his life, he encountered Beelzebub IV, a naked baby with just a yellow dummy. Thougn despite Beelzebub IV clinged to Tatsumi and was practically drawn to him, Oga doesn't want him because of casually troubling him when it comes to tougher delinquents. Though when Tatsumi saved Baby Beel from Orz3 that kicked Baby Beel, they made a bond. Powers & Abilities * '''Super Human Strength, Speed and Durability * Master Hand-To-Hand Combat: Even before meeting Baby Beel, he is a master of combat. He is able to still fight even unarmed and is a street brawler and has inhuman strength. With Baby Beel with him, he has gain demonic powers by accident. Despite being regular moves, they have zany names because it's anime, what do you expect? ** Street Fighting Techniques: '''Don't be fooled with the name, they are just regular moves. *** '''Psycho Cruncher *** Shouryuuken *** Yoga Chop *** Flash Kick ** Finishing Moves: '''Finishing mves of Tatsumi, which are just regular punches. *** '''Super Rocket Punches *** Infinity Rocket Punches * Demonic Spells: '''Oga possess with little to no ability to demon powers. At first, he would use it when Baby Beel is on him but after being trained, he is capable of doing demonic. ** '''Zebul Spell: '''A spell that can be expand to the right hand, arm and even the body. The more bigger it is, the more stronger it gets. Before, he cannot control it against Kiriya which grow a trunk in his face. Though he finally gain control the move by drinking milk however the professor warned that if it's expands too much, he won't be human again. ** '''Zebul Blast: '''By punching his opponents, he can release a demonic energy capable of destroying a building. After his Ankokubutō training, he can use Zebul Blast freely whenever he wants without having to wait to have his energy regaining. ** '''Zebul Emblem: '''He can use the move by targeting an opponent, and then he he punches them until they explode from impact from a massive power-building up. With Super Milk Time, he can use the move in mid-air and use's the explosion to increase his speed. He can attack with more emblems and can be conjuncted through Super Milk. *** '''3-Hit Combo: By using the 3 emblems, he can overlap each three emblem to massively increase his power. *** '''5-Hit Combo: '''Similar to the 3-hit combo but only this time Oga can overlap 5 emblems to increase his super strength by five. *** '''Black Tech: '''An upgrade to the original Zebul Emblem, Oga got it from his black tech training after he entered an even stronger super milk, in which he places a larger Zebul Emblem on the opponent and gives an even powerful punch with a great force of explosion in which he one shots Basilisk, a Pillar Baron. *** '''Zebul Finisher: '''One of the most strongest and ultimate Zebul Emblem move. He places 100 emblems around the opponent creates a chain of Zebul Emblem in front of Tatsumi Oga which serves a trigger to the explosion. The explosion is capable of annihilating an entire building top. ** '''Dispelling: '''A move that can dispel another spell master's demon and can immobilize techniques through the master of spell with a basic manoeuvring. ** '''Super Croque Time: '''Despite not being a demon technique, this move allows to reverse the side effects of the personality of Baby Beel and gain control of Baby Beel's power & Abilities. ** '''King's Crest: '''When a human places his fulfilled loyalty to a Demon Spell or Contractor, they receive a change of magic brand which changed their body size or shape. It enhances the user's abilities and powers, and Oga can perform Zebul Finisher. ** '''Dark Arm Struggle: '''When Oga drinks the super milk, the Zebul spell crosses around his body enhancing his strength, speed, and durability but he can only use it for 5 mins. He can use infinite amount of Zebul Emblem which have enough force to destroy a skyscraper. * '''Nadeshiko: '''A technique where Oga can focus his power to 100% on a single spot. Equipment * Despite being more reliant on his fists, he is able to wield weapons like short swords or crossbows. Transformations Father Switch A form that only happens when Baby Beel gets threatened, bullied, insulted or hurt, Tatsumi can turn into the so-called "Father's Rage". He is more powerful than Dark Arm Struggle in which he is able to defeat Jabberwock. * '''Super Sayain Switch: '''When Beel is in 100% strength, it is converted to electric energy on Oga and increase his power. = Feats Strength * Strong enough to send people flying with his punches and kicks. * Can crush solid stones by using his enemies. * Ends a lot of fights by just shoving them, punching or kicking them straight through a solid stone wall. * Easily knocked out a person by just hitting them in the face with a baby rattle. * Lifted a boulder and Alaindeon which are larger than him with ease. * Easily overpower demons who are not pillars nor higher. * In his father switch form, overpowered Jabberwock. * With Super Milk Time, injured Saotome's arm which was being guarded. Speed * Can almost keep up close with a motorcycle going 50km per hour. * Dodged Aoi Kunieda's attack at close range. * Can keep up with non-pillar demons. * Reacted to a non-pillar demon who was sniping him in seconds by jumping out of the side behind him and was knocked out by Oga easily. * Was so fast that not even Jabberwock can see him while keeping up with Toujo's supersonic punches easily. Durability * Endured many strong melee attacks with the likes of Tojo and Aoi and was still able to fight with to little and no effects. * Endured a punch from Tojo without being knocked out and was sended dozens of metres away with no little injury. * Easily blocked Himekawa's stun baton which was 12,000,000 volts which was powerful enough to incapacitate a grown adult for three days with no injuries. * Has grown an immunity towards electricity. Skill * Is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. * Defeated many demons. Weaknesses * Is cocky. Fun Facts * Tatsu means dragon. * Oga's perfect impression of himself is like a boy in shoujo manga while holding a glass of wine. Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Beelzebub Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha